Love Life Web Wrangler
by silver-hedgehog
Summary: GOING UNDER REWRITE Gary and Misty meet on a holiday and immediatly like one another, but little do they know, they already know, and detest each other... Online. Check out the poll in my profile!
1. Chapter 1: Fate

**Love Life/Web Wrangler**

So, here I am with my first actual Pokemon fanfic that actually has a proper storyline. I'm hoping to make this story anout 5 chapters long so it should be finished in about 5 weeks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters... *sob*

**Chapter 1: The Wranglers**

Gary Oak, the almost twentyone year old researcher and grandson of the famous Professor Oak, was never really the type to take breaks when there was a research topic that he had started and not yet finished. Like his grandfather he was an intelligent and hard working man as well as being one who can attract a decent amount of female attention, well Professor Oak attracted a lot of attention back in the day.

But anyway, he had his holiday all planned out: first he would take a few days off head back to the Kanto region so that he could visit his family then go on the S.S. Anne afterwards. Once on board, he would hit on every girl in sight then after his holiday, he would go back to work until his next break- whenever that is.

At this very moment, Gary was on his was back in Pallet Town visiting his grandfather and sister, but with him being such a hard worker, there really wasn't much to do when he visited. Gary sat in his room with his laptop on. He pulled up his blog, which he had neglected for over a month. He had two blogs: one for him to write about his discoveries- but not in detail- also refered to as his real blog; the second one that he owned was under another name. He only ever used this one to virtually flirt with girls. He was looking at all the girls who replied to his comments on his fake one. It was easy for him to say that all the girls were head over heels in love with him, the blog owner, but then he came across one that had was nothing like the others he had read, this girl didn't agree with his chat up lines. To Gary, the message was written quite harshly: 'Give it up. What do you take us females for. Just because lots of us are easily swept off our feet, it doesn't mean that you can string us along before you ignore us.'

Ouch... Anyway, despite that harsh comment, he replied back anyway: 'It's not my fault that girls are easily attatched to me. I can't help that you feel that way and I don't plan on cajoling you into being like the rest of your sex.'

After replying to all the other comments, he sat back and looked at the old photo of him that was sitting on his desk. It was taken when he was about three, during his kindergarten days. He smiled at it before his attention was drawn back to his laptop: someone had left him a blog comment.

The person who wrote back (who went by the name 'independant marine') was the same person who left the harsh comment. Her message this time wasn't too pleasant either: If you're trying to make me fall for you like those other girls through a different tactic then stop. I won't become a victim of yours.'

Once agian... Ouch

After seeing that comment and replying to it, he switched off his silver laptop and walked over to his bed, where he fell asleep. It was good that he's resting early though- that way he would be up early enough to get to Vermilion City for the departure of his cruise tomorrow.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Misty couldn't wait till tomorrow, the day that she could finally have a nice relaxing holiday by herself. She zipped and locked her suitcase ready for tomorrow's departure on the S.S. Anne. Her laptop was still on and she noticed that she had a reply on her blog so she decided to read it before she went to bed. The message was from a person who went by the name of 'hot brunette', it was a reply from her last massage: 'I'm Not trying to make you fall for me and I clearly notice that you don't think like your own gender. To you they may be gullable but have ever thought that they were being truthful?'

'_Truthful? _As if!' Misty thought. She replied to the comment before she turned her laptop off and jumped onto her bed.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The next day, at Vermilion dock, Misty waved her family goodbye before she quickly boarded the cruise, Misty was so excited that she could finally get a break from her family. She stared skipping happily while trying to look for cabin 921 or another name for it her room. She found it quite quickly so she dumped all of her bags down before she left her room and explored the rest of the boat while prancing around, until SMACK!

"Owww!" she yelled as she fell towards the ground, bum first. She looked up to see a familiar looking male brunette holding a hand out, which she gladly accepted.

"Sorry." he apologized at the same time as Misty. They both let out a small laugh.

"I should probably be more careful." Misty said apologetically.

"It's okay," he persuaded her, "but I can't garentee that the next person you walk into won't throw you overboard." he joked, which made Misty laugh.

"Anyway I better go now." Misty said as she looked into his mesmerizing blue eyes that made her a bit reluctant in moving.

'What a cute guy!' Misty mentally screamed at herself.

'What a strange girl.' the brunette thought.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gary made himself comfortable on the sunbed that was on the balcony of his cabin before he checked his blog on his laptop. He had a bunch of comments from people saying how they would love to meet him and all that crap and one from independant marine. He read then replied to some of the positive comments before he read independant marines, which read: Truthful? I doubt that even though I like a honest person, you seem quite decieving. I think you should stop tryng to coax girls all the time and spend it on something more useful!"

'Me? Not do something useful with my time?' Gary thought, 'I happen to be one of the top researchers in Sinnoh!' he snapped out of his thoughts when the boat started to move. He stood up so that he could lean against the sailings and looked out into the sea behind them.

Meanwhile, a few cabins along, Misty also did the same. She'd been on cruises before but back then, she was with her family and they never had a room with a balcony. She looked at the sides to see if anyone else was looking and she there was. She saw the brunette from earlier and he noticed her too.

'It's that strange redhead again' he thought before he smiled and returned to his laptop.

Just then, Misty's laptop made a sound to signify that she had recieved a blog comment and to no suprise, it was from hot brunette: 'I happen to have actually made something out of my life and no I'm not trying to coax all the girls into liking me; they just happen to think I'm charming.'

'He's made something out of his life?' Misty thought, 'Yeah right.' with that thought in mind, she started to type her reply.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Misty walked out of her room and at that very moment, so did Gary or to Misty, the brunette. She smiled at him as he walked towards her.

"Isn't it a coincident that we'd meet again after you walked into me and then again after watching the ship set sail?" he pointed out to her.

"It is." she agreed.

"Then it must be fate that I should ask you to dinner." he said/ asked, " I'm Gary."

"I know, I've seen your interviews on the tele." she remembered, "Anyway I'm Misty, Misty Waterflower"

"Of the Cerulean Gym." Gary added.

"How did you know?" Misty asked, clearly suprised, "Are you one of my sister's boyfriends?"

Well he was and still is quite a flirt so why wouldn't he know information like this? But he simply responded by saying: " No, but I hear things."

They walked together along the corridor and up a flight of stairs to where one of the restaurant was.

"So I noticed you must've not walked into anyone else, seeing as you're still on board." Gary continued the joke on from when they walked into one another.

"Yeah, I'm still dry and I can't wait till we stop all the different islands." Misty replied excitedly.

"Me too, but to be honest, I think they could've came up with actual names for the islands instear of just calling them one, two and three." responded Gary.

Misty just nodded as they followed the waiter.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After dinner, Gary and Misty left the restaurant and went their separate ways: Misty headed to her room where as Gary did too but he only went in to collect his laptop before headed to the bar on the open deck which was right at the top (hence the name 'open deck').

The first thing Misty did after she entered her room was to take a shower and thought about what had happened in the space of the past two hours. It really did just happen, she really did just have an unexpected dinner date with a hot, famous researcher, who happens to be on the same boat as her so there was no way that they wouldn't see each other again.

Funnily enough, Gary was thinking about that too. What were the odds that he would meet a pretty girl and have a small date with her on their first day of the holiday? But then he saw a reply from independant marine saying: 'If you really have made something out of your life then why are you spending your time trying to trick girls into liking you?' he replied to the fiesty female's comment before he sat back and enjoyed the rest of his drink.

Anyway, after Misty's shower, the first thing she did was check her laptop for blog comments before she was going to report her first night's activities, but to no suprise, she did have a few comments but the one from hot brunette stood out the most. Why? Because the comments she recieved from him before were never good. She posted today's events first, then she sent replies to all of her blog viewers before she decided to tackle hot brunette's, which read: 'I happen to be naturally capitivating, no matter what you say, and by the way, my job requires a large intellectual capacity- which I happen to have.'

Misty started to type a reply to him again even though she didn't know why. Maybe because she refused to lose to a womaniser, or maybe she trying to alert other females about how hot brunette could really be a fraud.

Gary sat on one of the sofas in his room, with his laptop on the little table beside him. It beeped, indicating that he had new emails, which he gladly read and replied to before he logged onto his fake blog account and once agian more comments and of course, one from independant marine.

'No one can be 'naturally captivating' so I say, you must've had surgery. As for a job that requires a lot of brains, there are many jobs that require a lot of brains; you could actually be a cashier at a supermarket- some people think that a job like that would require a 'large intellectual capacity'. You should try to be more like Gary Oak: smart, hot and kind!' was what the reply from independant marine said. If only she knew...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Well that's the end of the first chapter. I'll hopefully have chapter 2 up by next week.


	2. Chapter 2: Embarassed but Loving it!

**Love Life/ Web Wrangler**

Yay! Chapter 2 is up! I would've had it up sooner but I felt the need to write a drabble to celebrate the fact that I'll never have to do French again!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 2: Embarassed but Loved it!**

The next day, Misty woke up to the phone call that was the mornong call. She organised it to wake her up at six in the morning, when most of the passengers were still sleeping and probably snoring too. She couldn't help but wonder if Gary was awake too, or was he still resting his eyes.

Anyway, Misty took a shower to wake herself up before she put on her red bikini under her denim shorts and her white halter neck top with a pair of silver and gold strapped sandels. She then left her room after she grabbed her room key and laptop, Misty was heading towards the cafe to quickly eat something that would keep her stomach from grumbling. Her eyes scanned the whole cafe for a certain someone. He wasn't anywhere in sight. Mitsy quickly grabbed a plate of mixed fruits then headed straight for the poolside sunbeds. She occupied the first empty sunbed that had a good source of sunlight, but it was next to one that was taken by someone who had left for a moment (and obviously didn't mind if they were going to be robbed).

Misty sighed, 'I wonder where he is?' she thought to herself while she ate the pineapples on her plate first. Looking at her laptop that was resting on her lap, she deciced to open it and see if hot brunette had replied-

which he had. His reply read: 'Just to let you know, I've never had and never will have cosmetic surgery. Also, I think you should admit that you like me because of many reasons- the main one being Gary Oak and I have a lot in common.'

'Yeah right.' was Misty's first thought after reading the reply, 'As if this guy could have a lot in common with him. The ony way that it could ever be true if they were the same people...' Misty paused in mid thought, 'but that would never happen.'. She typed up her reply, sent it, then logged off her blog and closed the blog window. Lying back and looking forward while shoving too many peices of fruit in her mouth was probably one of the worst things she could have possibly do because at that very moment, Gary Oak stepped out of the pool and headed towards his towel and other things, which was right next to her.

"Hi." Gary greeted when he sat down on the sunbed beside hers.

Misty put up her index finger as to say 'one moment' while she coughed like mad (that's what she gets for shoving so much food in her mouth at once). After spending a little while longer coughing and trying to swallow her food she concluded that it wasn't helping much so she ran towards the side of the deck and spat her food into the ocean.

Gary was slightly amused by this (in a worried way), "Are you okay?" he asked while trying to hold back his laughter.

Misty nodded in response. She refused to have eye contact with him for a few reasons- the main one being she'll probably make a bigger fool out of herself if she did.

Gary let his laughter out when he realised that Misty was fine, "You know," he started, "I hear things about your sisters, and you are nothing like any of them."

Misty thought about what he had said, "Should I slap you or not."

Gary smirked, "I've never been slapped before," he stated, "so don't be the first to do it."

"Really? Can I be the first?" she asked him playfully with a hand on his cheek.

"If you don't mind swimming home." Gary answered her, matching her playful tone. He removed her hand from his cheek but he didn't let it go.

Misty blushed and looked at the ocean, "Look, there's a school of horsea over there." she used her free hand to point at them.

Gary just simply smiled at her.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Misty and Gary went their separate ways when Gary decided that he wanted to go dry himself and change into a clean set of clothes. He was about to leave when he noticed that his laptop had been ignored all day so he had to check his emails and blog replies before he left for lunch. A reply from independant marine- no suprise. Her read the reply: 'You and Gary have something in common? Oh yes, 'cause I'm totally the same person as Lt. Surge.'

'Okay, so I'm geussing she's quite a petite person.' Gary thought while he started to type, 'The type I like.' he had actually started to feel quite annoyed with this girl (or at least the person he's talking who claims she is a girl).

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Misty went to the sixth deck (where all the shops were) to do a little window shopping. She may had been able to afford a luxurious holiday but she didn't have enough to spend on expensive souvenirs that were available on board. She stared at the aquamarine heart necklace that was on display for a while, until she felt a hand on her shoulder, which made her turn round to the owner of the hand: the sales assistant.

"May I help you?" she asked with a very fake looking smile plastered across her face.

"Um..." Misty thought about what to say next with her gaze fixed on the necklace, "I'm just browsing." she answered before she walked away towards the window of another little boutiques.

The sales women made a face when Misty walked away.

Anyway, Misty headed towards another bright boutique window before she decided to take the wide spiral staircase that lead to the upper decks (or lower, but she was going up). She walked away with her head down, not because she's sad, but because she's lost in thought- about how the necklace reminded her of Gary's eyes, the blue eyes that she couldn't read. The ones that had said a lot of different things; there was not one simple epression that could be portayed by them. It was what she liked about them, hard to read which was very different from him as a person.

"Misty." said a voice from in front of her.

She looked up to see Gary standing a few steps above hers. "Hi." she greeted, "Are you going shopping? It doesn't seem like a very guyish thig to do."

"I tend to actually buy things rather than just stare at them from the window." he mocked.

Misty looked suprised, "Were you spying on me? Are you a stalker?" she asked him.

Gary just smirked at what she asked, "Course not, I'm a research scientist. I don't have time to do that."

Misty just realised how stupid she must've looked and sounded, judging by how Gary looked at her anyway. "Sorry." she apologized.

"Today has been an interesting day for me: first I almost get my first slap then I get called a stalker." Gary teased her.

"You know I don't mean what I say like that." Misty was trying to make Gary have a better impression of her but with her panicky attitude at the moment, she was only embarassing herself even more.

"What if I said I don't know what you mean?" Gary said with a raised eyebrow.

"Um..." Misty didn't know what to say.

"Let me escort you to dinner tonight so that I can understand your way of thinking." Gary said/asked (just like last night).

"That was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Misty figured out, or so she thought.

"Actually, no. I just thought of it there." he answered her, "I didn't think I'd see you here, but then again, I didn't expect you to skrew up our conversation."

Misty started to turn red at that last part.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Misty was in her room preparing for her second (that's right second) dinner date with a hot, famous successor. She wore a nice red, strapless cocktail dress and matching red heels. With all this excitement, there was no way that she wasn't going to blog about this, so she did and after that, she did another email and blog comment check. And she was so not suprised when geuss who replied. That's right, hot brunette saying: 'Why did you tell me something that I already know: you're large and use stupidity to run your life. I think I realised that when you started to bicker with me. The cute and hot girls ALWAYS fall head over heels for me.'

'In his dreams.' Misty thought to herself before she started to type a reply to him. She wasn't about to let something like this dampen her mood before her second dinner date with a totally hot guy. But then she thought of something: 'What if hot brunette is Gary Oak like he said? Afterall, he is hot and a brunette, but then again, what are the odds that they'll be the same people? Misty's thoughts were interrupted after she heard a knock on the door.

Gary. He wore a white shirt with the top few buttons undone and a pair of black trousers (the formal kind) and was leaning on the wall on the other side of the door (Misty's room is at a corner).

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After dinner, Gary talked Misty into taking a walk on the open deck. Most of the relaxing sunbathers had cleared the area so in other words, it was pretty quiet- and romantic with the sun set in the background. The very few other people that was nearby was like them: paired off. The only difference between this pair and all the other ones was that Gary pulled out something from his pocket that caused Misty to gasp when she saw it.

"Oh. My. God." Misty gasped, "You didn't." she added, smiling the whole time. She couldn't really retain her excitement any longer.

"I didn't what? Buy you this aquamarine necklace?" he asked her rhetorically, "Maybe it's not for you."

Misty couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed by what he had just said.

Gary noticed it and smiled, "Or maybe it is." he said, which immediatly caused Misty to jump and hug him- so much for hiding her excitement. He made Misty turn round so that he could put the necklace on her and she happily did as his hands made her. "I noticed you looking at it today and I was thinking about how nice you appear to be as a person so I thought I should treat my new friend to a gift."

Misty had turned round to face his direction but she didn't look at him; her attention was drawn to the blue aquamarine heart that was hanging from her neck, the one that she didn't think she would get to own. "Thanks" Misty beamed, "I really like this more than all the other jewellery I have ever recieved." her gaze was still on the shimmering stone on the necklace.

Gary turned and looked at the sea again, "You're welcome, believe me." as if he didn't want her to ask anymore.

Misty looked up at him, "Why did you say it like that?" she asked curiously.

"No reason. Just irritated at some things on my laptop." he said.

"Oh. Laptop." Misty nodded comprehensively, "You should get a blog and just type out how you feel and all that." she suggested.

"Already have one." he replied, "Do you?"

Misty nodded, "Yeah. My blog user name is-" she looked out to the sea and saw a school of lapras. She pointed at them, "Look, a school of Lapras."

"That's an interesting blog username." Gary joked even though he knew what she meant.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After that, Gary walked Misty back to her room. Their hands were touching but they weren't holding hands. Misty felt really... complete that night. There was nothing that could've possibly spoiled that fine evening for her... Or so she thought.

Misty turned to face him when they reached her room door. "I had a lot of fun tonight." Misty told him how she really felt, "Especially when you pulled out the necklace." she finished as she used right hand (the one closer to him) to lift up the heart shaped stone.

"You're welcome but you didn't finish telling me your username." he coaxed.

"Oh yeah." Misty agreed, "If you really want to know, then I'll tell you." Gary gave her a look as if to say: 'go on', which she did, "Independant marine'.

"Independant marine?" Gary repeated. Misty nodded. Gary ran a hand through his hair in a irritated way, "I'm hot brunette."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hope you liked it and I'm also hoping that I'll be able to update in a weeks time but if you get bored, tou should check out my sandom drabbles that I write (it's called 'PokeScenarios').


	3. Chapter 3: The Conflict Begins

**Love Life/ Web Wrangler**

Okay, so it was posted a bit later than I had planned. Sorry :( but I had 2 ideas for this story and I couldn't decide which one I should go with, but I took a nap and voila, the next chapter is up. It's a bit short but I thought that it was a good place to leave it.

Disclaimer: I own some games but I did not creat Pokemon!!!

**Chapter 3: The Conflict Begins**

"You?!" Misty said, feeling angrily and shocked at the same time. She lifted her hand up to slap him before she quickly put it down again and used it to oped her room door instead.

Gary, who was on the other side of the door, stormed away past his room and up the the stair case towards the bar on the open deck. He took a seat and ordered a drink and thought about how last night, he and Misty were getting along great and how they didn't know about their usernames.

Misty on the other hand was a bit confused. She entered her room so quickly that she didn't realise that she still had the blue aquamarine heart necklace on until she looked at her angry self in the mirror. What was she suppose to do with it? He did specify that it was for a friend, and now that they were no longer friends, should she keep it? Or maybe she could return it, if not, she could always throw it into the sea- just like in the film 'Titanic'.

The thought of the necklace had not occured to him, even when he was still conscious. After spending a good amount of time drinking many alcoholic drinks, he tried to stumble back to his room while dismissing a bunch of girls trying to get close to him. After such a shocking evening, he couldn't deal with another girl no matter how hot she is; but tomorrow's another day...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Misty woke up early the next day after she heard her morning call but unlike yesterday, she didn't look forward to anything- or seeing anyone to be prcise. So instead of being all jolly, her movement today was rather sluggish. She bought her laptop with her so that she could blog about all the unusual drama that had happened to her the night before. She sat on the same sun bathing chair as yesterday but the one next to hers was empty, infact, most of the chairs were empty.

She looked around to see if her 'enemy' was around, and after realising that he wasn't, she loosened up a bit. She checked her laptop for blog reviews and she had loads like usual but somehow, she felt disappointed when she noticed that none of them were from Gary or hot brunette. She did manage to temporarily cheer herself up by telling herself that she had won the argument.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gary was still in bed with the throbbing pain in his head that was known as a hangover. His drunken night didn't really help him accept the fact that the girl he got along with was his online nemisis. The thoughts that he tried to leave behind came flooding back to his mind the moment he opened his eyes. Not what he had wanted: hence the drinking but he figured that he was going to have to face this problem sooner or later, so until then, he was going to try to avoid this problem.

Anyway, Gary got out of his bed and headed into the shower, got dressed and grabbed his laptop before heading out to the open deck- where Misty was...

Up on the deck, Misty had already left but he knew she had been there earlier on due to the fact that there was a familiar looking laptop on one of the tables next to the sun bathing chair. He occupied the same spot as yesterday and placed all his things onto the table that was beside him. He thought that he was going to be able to relax all by himself until he was shortly approached by a young brunette.

"Hi there," the brunette in a black bikini said, "you look like you're in desperate need of company."

Not what Gary had wanted so soon but heck, it can't hurt. "Then why don't you join me." he invited.

"If you insist." the brunette accepted as she sat on the chair, "I'm Rateese"

Gary leaned over a bit. "Gary, so what has this cutie got planned?" he asked her.

Rateese leaned forward too. "Whatever you're going to do."

Just then Misty walked over. She halted when she was almost in front of the two.

The brunette glared at her, "Can I help you?" she asked aggresively as if trying to tell her to back away.

"Yeah, you can pass me my laptop." Misty answered while pointing to it on her table.

Gary passed her laptop to her with a smug look as if bragging that he had already met someone else. "You're welcome." he said.

Misty shot him a 'don't think you're so smart look' before she turned round. "By the way, you probably don't want to stick around this guy for too long." Misty warned before she stormed off.

Gary let out a satisfied grin of victory as Misty stormed off. But the fact that she wasn't wearing the necklace did catch his attention.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Misty lied down on her bed and thought about her short encounter with Gary today. She didn't like it. Just yesterday, she was sitting in that girl's place.

She rolled onto her stomach and opened her laptop again. Blogging was her solution to everything but to find out that she had reply from hot brunette was even better. It made her smile despite the fact that his replies were never good. The reply was based around their short encounter today, it read: 'You think you can rid all the female attention I get? Don't think so.'.

Thinking about what to write to him before she actually typed her reply out, she had realised one thing: her blog has become a lot more popular since her debates with hot brunette had started.

The silence in her room was disrupted by an announcement, which said they had arrived at One Island, famous for being the most tranquil out of the three.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gary and his new temporary girl, left the ship to buy souvenirs in the few, small local shops of the island.

Misty on the other hand just left the ship so that she could set foot on land again. She looked at Gary, who had the same brunette from earlier under his arm. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at this sight. Why did the totally hot guy have to be the guy who appealed to her as someone who used girls? But then again, Misty had always told herself that she didn't need a guy in her life to help her in any way.

Gary noticed Misty standing there, staring at her and Rateese... And he wasn't about to let a chance like this to make her jealous go to waste.

He shifted his arm from Rateese's shoulder to her waist and pulled her in so that he could kiss her.

Misty snapped out of her daze and turned round, walking into a guy that she happily started to talk to. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Misty said loud and sweetly so that she could grab a certain someone's attention.

It worked. Gary and Rateese pulled apart from each other. He looked up just in time to see Misty walk away with a blonde guy, who had his arm round Misty's shoulder, and there was still no sign of the necklace...

Inside the small shop that was like a tourist information centre with all its leaflets in the stands was Misty and her new (kinda) beau. He insisted on paying for what she wanted but she turned his offer down each time. She noticed a small blue Azurill necklace that she really like.

"You like that, don't you?" asked Misty's new beau, who's name was Austin.

Misty nodded, "Just a bit." she responded even though the desire to own it was evident in her voice. "Let's leave." she said.

"You go ahead first." he said, "I'll be there soon."

Meanwhile, on the otherside of the shop...

'So she likes that necklace...' thought a guy to himself.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Misty stood by the sandy beach-like area while she waited for Austin. She had a hunch about what he was doing but decided to play along and pretendshe had no idea what-so-ever about what he was going to do.

She was snapped out of her thought when she felt a hand creep round the curve of her waist accompanied by a warm breath on her neck.

"I'm back." Austin whispered into her ear.

Misty turned round. "Really?" she started, "I had no idea." sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Enough witty come backs." Austin ordered, "Come with me."

"To where?"

"The ship sets sail in like twenty minutes, do you want to be stranded here?" he started to drag her away.

"I guess not." she tried to keep up with the long strides that Austin was taking.

Not to far from them...

"You know that those two are right, don't you?" Gary questioned, making sure that Rateese knew who he was talking about.

"You're not going to drag me along like that are you?" Rateese asked as they stood watching the sun set.

"Course not." Gary started, "I'm too much of a gentleman to treat a fine lady like you like how that Primape treated that Psyduck."

"That's an interesting comparison?"

"Well, it's the only decent way to describe them." he commented, "Let's go."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gary and Rateese stood at the back of the boat and watched continued to watch the sunset from where they stood. Along from them a bit was Misty and Austin, who were also admiring the sunset and the island fading into the distance.

"Misty," Austin said,breaking the comforting silence, "I have something to give you." he rumaged around in his pocket before he finally pulled out a velvet box. He opened it and showed Misty the content of the box.

Gary didn't look at them.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I'm going to start typing my next chapter- I have a few good ideas. I'll hopefully have it up by the end of the week. Also thanks to those who actually review my story.


	4. Chapter 4: Let Down

**Love Life/ Web Wrangler**

The story is almost over. The next chapter should be the last one soooo after that, I can start typing up my new parody/comedy story.

Disclaimer: Like usual, I don't own Gary, Misty and any of the Pokemon that are mentioned.

**Chapter 4: Let Down**

Misty looked at the necklace that was sitting in the box. "Wow." she commented, monotonously, "A Psyduck necklace... Thank you." Misty didn't understand why the necklace wasn't the Azurill one, so she didn't know what to say.

Gary mentally laughed at this. "Come on Rateese, I'll buy you a necklace that you like AND make sure it's the one that you actually like." with that, they walked away.

"Do you like it?" Austin asked her eagerly.

"Uh-huh." Misty lied, trying to hide her disappointment. Misty tried to convince herself that it was a very nice gift and a thoughtful gesture.

But guess what. It wasn't working.

"Good, 'cause that one you liked had been bought by someone just before I bought it." he said, "So I went with a more expensive one."

"Anyway, I think I'm going to head back to my room and rest up for tomorrow's adventure on Two Island. Bye." Misty made up an excuse so that she could leave. Anyway, she waved and left. More to blog about...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gary was in his dorm with his body all sprawled out on the king sized bed. He had his laptop on his be side table so he turned it on and logged onto his blog (there's a shock). He decided not to blog about today's events, partly because he didn't know what to say about it- today's events can easily make a lot of his female 'fans' disappear. Instead, he went straight to the replies and the one from Misty or Independant marine caught his eye the most, so he read it: 'I wasn't trying to rid of her, I trying to warn her. Get it straight!'

Gary smiled for no reason after reading this but he did feel the need to reply to this one before he logged off, ignoring all the other replies.

Meanwhile, down the corridor...

Misty came out of her the bathroom in her pyjamas she noticed her laptop had a new blog comment. Her initial reaction was to, of course, read it then reply it- which was what she did.

The message, from Hot brunette, read: 'Well at least I know how to treat a lady well, unlike your new beau.'

Misty thought for a moment before she started to reply. After that , her laptop was off and her lights were out.

Backtrack to the other room...

Gary heard his laptop beep due to a new comment- more specifically from Misty. The message read: 'A man doesn't have to treat a lady well for them to like I like guys like him and not you! Or maybe I like a guy with less brains than you!'.

Ouch. 'That was harsh.' Gary thought before he smirked to himself. "Then let's spice things up a little..." he paused and pulled something out of his pocket, "Starting with this." he schemed, looking the item in his right hand.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was almost seven in the morning and like all the other days, Misty was up and on the tanning chair with her usual plate of fruits and her laptop. She had expected a reply from hot brunette like most days, but to her suprise, there wasn't one. She felt dissappointed at this but suddenly felt a whole lot worse when she saw Gary on the otherside of the pool with his arm round the same girl from yesterday. Misty sighed before she looked down at her laptop again.

Gary grinned when he noticed Misty looking towards him and his new holiday fling. Gary pulled her even closer when she felt Misty's gaze settle on them again.

Misty started to feel a bit (as much as she hated to admit it) jealous. But of who? Gary, for being able to forget about her amd find someone else so soon? Or Rateese, for being all cuddley and close with her-. Misty didn't even want to finish that sentence and she didn't get to anyway due to the warm hand on her shoulder that caught her attention. She turned round and saw Austin.

"What are you staring at?" he asked her while trying to follow the direction that her eyes were previously focused on.

"Nothing." Misty answered, "Why don't we get ready to spend a day on Two Island." Misty suggested before she dragged Austin away with her.

Gary watched her actions from the corner of his eye. He let out a smirk.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once on the island, Misty and Austin were in one side of a shop while Gary was on the other with his arm round Rateese... again.

In Misty's opinion, it felt like deja vu all over again. Why? Well, because Misty once again sees a necklace she likes and like the day before, Austin claims that it was sold just before he buys it, so what Austin did (again) was buy Misty an even more expensive necklace to wear- which was also one that she didn't like as much.

But after overhearing and seeing a short scene between Gary and Rateese, Misty begins to believe Austin's story.

This is what had happened after they left the boat...

Misty and Austin entered the small gift shop at the same time as Gary and Rateese. Gary and Misty sent daggers at each other (not literally of course). Gary pretended to be a gentleman and allowed the girls and Austin in first while he held the door, showing of how courteous he can be.

Once inside the shop, Misty noticed a cute blue (are you suprised about the colour) Horsea necklace.

"I see you have your eye on something again." Austin noticed.

"Maybe." Misty smiled as she walked to another part of the shop.

Austin walked up to a shop assistant and started to talk to her in a low hushed voice.

Meanwhile, Gary kept Rateese distracted with a bracelet while he spoke to a shop assistant about a necklace. He bought it before Austin did.

Austin met up with Misty after he had bought a necklace- this time, a pink Slowpoke. They were outside the little shop and looking out at the sea. It was only midday and the pair of them were burning up in the strong heat.

Along a few metres from them, Gary and Rateese stood close together under Rateese's parasol. Gary was keeping an eye on them and he noticed that Misty looked slightly disappointed when he pulled out the necklace. So to really make Misty notice what she was missing, Gary pulled out a blue Horsea necklace.

Rateese gasped, "Oh my God!" she caught a lot of attention from local by standers- including Misty's.

Misty gasped as well but in a different way from Rateese- hers was more of a angry/shocked gasp whereas Rateese's one was more like a happy 'you-didn't-have -to-but-I'm-glad-you-did' one.

"Yeah, do you li-" Gary paused when he noticed that Misty had walked up to them.

"You!" she shouted angrily, catching a lot of attention.

"What about me?" Gary smirked, before his look changed to one of curiousity when he noticed Misty searching her pockets..

Misty was rummaging about in her pockets. She eventually pulled out a necklace- an aquamarine heart one to be precise- and threw it at Gary before she took off.

Gary looked at the object thrown at him. He stared emotionlessly at it.

Misty ran back to the direction of the boat. There was no one anywhere near her: Austin had just figured out that Misty was only kind of using him. Her decision to return the necklace had shocked Gary a bit.

After Misty had ran away, Gary did too, but in a different direction. He didn't know why he ran- maybe he wanted to think about what had happened.

Meanwhile...

Austin looked at Rateese. "So..." he said flirtateously.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gary sat by a waterfall, where there was complete silence for him to think. He started to regret allowing his colleagues to talk him into this trip. If he didn't let them, then he wouldn't have met Misty and he wouldn't have gotten close to her and he most definatly would not have started to _like _her. He stopped all his thoughts after he had realised that he actually miss one of his dates. And speaking of dates, he forgot about Rateese...

He didn't care though, he thought of another plan and this time, he was sure that he was doing the right thing.

First things first, he would have to make it back onto the ship before it leaves.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Misty laid on her bed in her room and did nothing but think about what Gary did, just to make her jealous. Despite it working and making her upset, Misty realised one thing: Gary must've liked her for real if he was willing to go through all that just to make jealous of another girl. But on the contrary, he might have only decided to do that to show her how he can enjoy himself with or without her.

Misty sat up after having a that thought. "There's only one way to find out..." she sat up, and pulled out her laptop and looged onto the usual site. "My blog got me into this," she started, "and now, it's gonna get me out of it..." with that said, she started to type frantically.

She slumped back onto her bed. "My future depends on this..."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ooooooo. Misty has a plan... But so does Gary! Who's plan will run smoothly- Gary's, Misty's, both or neither?

Find out soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Consequential Accidents

**Love Life/ Web Wrangler**

Yay! The last chapter! And it took me...6 hours and 20mins to write! Yeah, I timed myself.

Anyway, things you should know:

1. It's the last chapter

2. I don't own Pokemon

3. If you can't remember who lives in the corner room then go find out (even though ypou could figure that out)!

**Chapter 5: Consequetial Accident**

Misty sat on one of the sunbathing chairs with her laptop on her lap. Since her run in with Gary and his new (but now old) girlfriend, Misty realised that things between them had gotten out of hand. So after their last encounter on Two Island, Misty had returned to the ship and thought about a lot of possible out comes between their... Status. Her best two ideas were: to leave things the way they were or try to fix the way things were between them. Her third idea, which was to make him rue ever meeting her, was not even considered.

Misty sat up straight as she thought of a way to start her message, which was suppose to be an invitation to Berry Forest at tomorrows stop, Three Island. The invite had to be perfect otherwise she would have to go on living while knowing for sure that there was someone out there who genuinely hated her. It's not that she would feel guilty about it or anything; it was just she'd lose when she argue with what her head told her to do the mature, right thing... Only in a more cowardly way from her usual courageous self.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gary took out the necklace that Misty had thrown back at him. Sure, he'd known that his antics were a bit immature but he had thought about it before hand; it's not like it was going to cause some life-threatening disaster. Plus, he didn't start their blog arguments; Misty did. She was the one who wrote harshly to him in the first place. But still, it was only right of him to correct this mess so with that in mind, he left his room (after he made sure his spikes were absolutely perfect!).

He walked to the corner room that was on the same floor as his room and knocked on it before he straightened his shirt out.

After a few seconds and a second knock, there was still no reply. After hearing no noise from the other side, he decided to give up and return to his room.

Meanwhile...

Misty just reached the turn and towards her bedroom. 'Was he looking for?' she thought to herself.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Early next day...

Gary got up early despite his being up late the night before trying to do something. What he did last night would hopefully put an end to the current situation. He took the time to fix his hair then left with a letter.

He stopped at the corner room and slipped the letter he spent last night writing into the room, then he walked off.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Two hours later...

Misty gripped onto the straps of her red bag as she tried to quicken her pace. Unlike most of the other passengers, she had tasks to acheive while the ship stopped at Three Island. If her tasks weren't accomplished by tonight, she would have to go home and go on living while knowing that a hot professor hates her. "Right, my mission must be done before four today." Misty said to herself adamantly.

She ran as fast as she could while trying to figure out how to get to Berry forest, the place that she emailed Gary to meet her at. She was running late due to the different fruits available for breakfast today (curse those sweet berries) even though she had been awake for almost three hours.

Gary, on the other hand, was taking his time, after all, his letter that was delivered to Misty this morning did state that he wasn't going to be at the beach that connected Berry forest and Three Island until at least ten a.m. and it was barely nine thirty. He was starting to wish that he didn't wake up so soon, but if he hadn't, he wouldn't have delivered the letter on time and Misty would have time to read the letter and meet him there. 'It was all going to be worth it.' he told himself.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Meanwhile...

Knock knock.

"Maid Service." said a voice before the owner of the voice entered the corner room. The maid walked in and heard something crisp as she laid her foot on the carpeted floor. "An unopened letter." the maid said to herself, "better leave this to one side." she placed it on the desk. "It could be life changing." the maid joked to herself.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Misty leaped into the air trying to reach a berry that was hanging just out of reach within the forest. Near the entrance of the forest was a perfectly set out picnic area that Misty had prepared. Everything took her a total of approximatly half hour to set up and if Gary read the email, he should be showing up... Now.

But nothing. There was no sign of him and it was almost ten.

"Is he still mad at me?" Misty asked herself before she perked up again, "He probably just wants to make me wait."

But she didn't know who had stopped to wait for her at the beach- which was less than fifty metres away.

Gary sat on one of the tall and slightly more flat surface of a rock on the beach. He looked at his watch. Ten o'clock exactly. He went into his pocket and pulled out the blue aquamarine necklace. Misty should be coming soon.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was well over two in the afternoon and there was still no sign of Gary. Misty's stomach had caused some disturbances over the past twenty minutes so she ate one of the sandwhiches that she had bought with her, trying to limit herself to only one. But she had another dilemma on her hands. She was thirsty but needed to use the bathroom at the same time: what now? That didn't matter though. What really mattered was that she felt something crawling on her...

Gary had moved from his location several times over the past four hours that he had been waiting for. He started to think about things logically. 'It has been four hours, what are the odds that she'll show up now?' Gary questioned himself. He bent down to make a small hole in the sand before he once again pulled out the necklace. He looked at it again before he placed it in the ditch and buried it. He stood up and gave the ocean one last glance from where he stood. Just when he was about to leave, he heard a loud voice screaming for help.

Gary recognized the voice and headed towards the forest but too late. Misty ran at full speed out of there before Gary head actually reached the entrance. So instead, he started to run after her.

"Misty!" he yelled, "Stop running!"

"No, I'm still too close to it." Misty yelled back.

"Close to what?" Gary asked.

Misty halted immediatly, which caused Gary to run right into her. She used Gary as a sheild and peered from side. He was right, there was nothing there.

"You probably scared it away with all that screaming." Gary commented, which caused Misty to realise what he was doing with Gary.

She shoved him away from her. "Sorry for having a dislike towards bugs." she replied defensivly.

"It's not a dislike. It's a phobia." Gary corrected, "And what were you doing in there anyway?"

Misty's eyes widened. "What was I doing in there?" Misty asked him back, still quite defensive, "Why weren't you there?"

"I was at the beach." Gary told her.

"Typical male, at the beach, looking at-"

"Why were you at the forest and not at the beach?" Gary asked Misty, which really confused her.

"Why would I be at the beach when I said that I was going to meet you at the forest."

"No you didn't, I didn't even speak to you and vice versa."

"I didn't speak to you but I emailed you."

"You know, you can't just assume that I'll check my email everyday."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Why was i suppose to be at the beach?"

"You didn't read my letter did you?"

"I didn't receive it." Misty answered.

"Well what I had planned was to resolve things between us."

"Me too." Misty smiled.

"Well how about we put all of that behind us." Gary suggested.

Misty nodded and took a step in and hugged him. Gary hugged her back. They pulled apart after a few seconds (although it seemed longer) and they started to walk towards the ship.

"You know, I really liked that necklace." Misty said, "I'd love to buy it from you."

"It's okay, I'll give you it as a peace gift." he said while rummaging around in his pockets.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"Oh shoot, I buried it!" he said before he ran back towards the beach.

Misty started to follow him back to the beach. She leaped onto the sandy surface and proceeded to where Gary was digging. "Why on Earth did you bury it?" Misty knelt down beside him and started to dig.

"Well, after four hours I didn't think I'd be able to see you again let alone resolve things." he replied while digging.

They remained silent for a while as they tried to dig deeper.

"Wait, I think I've found it." Gary said as he pulled a necklace from the sand. He stood up and shook the sand of the necklace.

just then a little girl and her mother walkd by.

"Mummy! Mummy! Look!" the little girl shouted while trying to get her mother to look at Gary and Misty, "They found treasure."

The little girl's mother gave a weird look. "I thought Treasure Beach was near One Island." She commented before she dragged the little girl away.

Gary and Misty laughed. After they stopped, Gary spun Misty round so that he could put the nacklace on her. As Misty turned back round, she fel the urge to jump up and kiss Gary but he stuck out a hand.

"Friends?" he asked.

Misty just went along with it. "friends." she confirmed as she shook his hand.

It wasn't what either of them wanted but it was a good start.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Another thing you should probably know is that I like feedback so reviews are happily accepted. Until my next egoshipping fic. Bye! :)

*silver-hedgehog


End file.
